


Mother's Day

by r0wlets



Category: Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: M/M, old stuff, perfectworldshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 19:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8173982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r0wlets/pseuds/r0wlets
Summary: Lysandre is disgusted of holidays for certain reasons. Oneshot.





	

_Mother’s Day_

They sat in one of the booths of the Lysandre Café, sipping at a couple of glasses of iced tea, a light, jazzy tune rushing through their ears. While other tables on this day were filled with young ladies and older women, this booth only held two men in their prime, around their thirties. One was the proprietor of the café, who harbored many secrets under his expensive jacket; the other was an amorous professor, who struggled with his own problems but held hope in his heart.

Laughter soon erupted from the latter, the cause of it being the new trainers who would soon grace the Kalos region, but the former was envious of him. He, who only suffered at the hands of the materialistic world, could not understand how his longtime companion could still smile with his dimples stretched wide when he suffered such emotional pain from so-called family. He could not bear to snatch away such happiness from his friend, but as he and his frown descended into grim silence, the professor arched an eyebrow and patted a hand on his thin shoulder. “Is something troubling you, Lizzie?”

Lysandre lowered his head, focusing faded, blue eyes on the professor’s hand as he took it into his own and pressed his lips against it. The familiar taste of chalk lingered over his lips as he finally spoke in a low voice, “I did not mean to insult you, Augustine. I did not expect so many ladies to come here today.”

Augustine chuckled, shaking his head. “I told you last year it’s fine. Really. I even sent Mama another postcard today.”

“And did she tear it up again this year?”

“Ahhh, do you think she would? Women can be so cruel sometimes!” The professor put his free hand over his lips in mock horror, widening his eyes. Lysandre couldn’t help but twitch a small smile at his friend, the ever-hopeful fool. “But even if she does, I won’t break a sweat over it this time. Life’s made up of so many mysteries, but I can be at least grateful that she helped to give me life.”

“I see.”

How selfless. In the back of Lysandre’s mind, he cursed Augustine’s mother for being so neglectful of her son’s feelings. For most of his life, she pushed him and pushed him to become an accomplishment until he ran off to the Sinnoh region in an attempt to gain answers of his own. There was no love from her actions of driving him to the brink, no regret or grief in her heart at all, and when Augustine finally rose up the ranks as a successful pokemon professor, she had scorned him, upset that she was the one who failed him. Lysandre was relieved that his own mother had passed long before in his youth, but he loathed how _Mama Sycamore_ could still be allowed to keep her maternal title.  
.  
Such cruelties were why the redhead decided to go forth in his plans with Team Flare. In a perfect world, he would see to it that Augustine’s smiles were genuine, untainted by past sorrows or heartless miseries such as Mother’s Day.

**Author's Note:**

> (Original notes: Nothing relevant)
> 
> Originally written May 11th, 2014 on tumblr and FF.Net. Eh, it could be better. I love this pairing, but I never got into the hype of writing much for it, rip;


End file.
